His Only Daughter
by oXShadowXo
Summary: AU. Darth Vader managed to find his children, and turn Luke to the dark side. But Leia refused to turn, and the Emperor wants her dead. COMPLETED!
1. I can't do it

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. That's George Lucas…don't sue me:-O

A/N: I'm not very good at writing chapter fics. Bear with me, as of right now I have no idea where this is going! Also, I will be gone from March 28th to April 1st, so don't expect any updates, but I will ASAP

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Luke Skywalker stared out of his Imperial Suite at the endless space that stretched out in front of him. He was almost completely concealed by a dark hood, allowing only the red in his eyes to show when the light hit them just right. A lock or two of scraggly brown hair fell into his eyes. His hand reached almost absently to the red lightsaber strapped to his belt.

He swept out of his chambers into a corridor of the Death Star. Officers who were talking carelessly at once silenced themselves and watched Luke fearfully. He turned his head to look at them, but the shadows covered his face, making it impossible to see what he was really looking at. He smirked at them. He stopped at the door to his sisters' room, and knocked. "Leia?"

The door opened slowly to reveal a beautiful young woman wearing a white form fitting dress. Her hair was curled in ringlets, and pinned back ever so slightly. She was smiling nervously. "Luke. It's good to see you." She said. "Do you want to come in?"  
Luke didn't answer, but swept in. He sat down on her bed, and removed his hood.

She closed the door behind him, and sat down opposite the room. For a moment, neither of them said anything, and then Leia sighed. "Luke, I know why you're here…"

"And you know I'm right." Luke interrupted.

"I just can't do it." She said. "You know I can't."

Luke knew only too well. For as long as he could remember, he and his father, Lord Vader, had been trying to convert Leia to the dark side of the Force. But she just couldn't do it. Not only could she not do it, she refused. Leia was like a beacon of light in a black sea. The only thing that kept her safe was that she was Lord Vaders' daughter. Luke knew though, that his father was becoming impatient with her. He was there to plead with his sister, she couldn't hold out forever.

"Leia, he's getting unpredictable. If you don't give yourself to the dark side, he may kill you."

"Then he'll have to kill me. I'd rather die than live in this place anymore." She said softly.

Luke stared at his sister. She was one of the few people he held dear…if you could even call it that. She was the goodness that was missing in him, the light. He couldn't imagine a life without her. "Leia, please. I'm begging you."

"No! Maybe you can live in the darkness, carrying around that red blade and hurting people just to see them hurt. I can't! Please, just let me die!" She cried.

"Shut up!" Luke yelled, standing up. "Would you do that to me, sister? Would you leave me behind like that?"

She looked at him. "But, Luke, you've already left me behind. I can sense the anger and hate in you. There's no room for anything else in you." She gestured towards the door. "Now, if you don't mind, I will retire."

He glared at her, but slowly got up. He pulled his hood back over his face, and stepped out into the hall. He thought he saw a tear in her eye as Leia closed the door behind him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Leia was, in fact, crying when her brother left. She walked over to her desk, where three holodisks sat. One was of her birthplace, the watery, long dead planet of Naboo. Another was a picture of her when she was three. And the last…was her parents wedding photo.

Leia felt her breath catch as she slowly picked it up. She'd found it in an old case of things her father had hidden way. She'd discovered it by accident, and was afraid to take anymore, for fear that one day it might be missed. Her mother, Padme Amidala, looked so beautiful and regal in a white wedding dress. And Anakin…Anakin was young, handsome, and smiling. In seventeen years, Leia had never seen her father smile.

_Oh, father. What went wrong? What went so horribly wrong?_

Nobody knew how much Leia cried at night. She longed for a family, for love. Nobody had ever shown her love before, except when they wanted something from her. Her existence was cold and cruel, she'd almost forgotten the feel of a suns' warmth on her face, and she'd been locked up in this cruel battle station for so long. But Leia was stubborn. She would never turn to the dark side, no matter what her brother or father threatened to or did do to her.

Never.

She placed the holodisk back on her desk, and crawled into her bed. She blew out the two candles that lit her room, and tried to go to sleep. But she couldn't. Luke's' words kept playing in her mind.

_He's getting unpredictable…he may kill you._


	2. The accident

Luke stormed angrily down the corridor. He could feel the Force pulsing in him, feeding on his anger. Blinded by fury, he somehow made his way to the training rooms hidden deep in the Death Star. Nobody but he, Leia, and their father knew of the rooms. Leia had been dragged there many times against her will, in attempts to work on the aggression that lay dormant in her. All of the attempts had been futile. He opened the doors and removed his cloak, revealing a tall muscular body clothed entirely in black. He activated four destroyer droids, and powered up his lightsaber.

Instantly, the four droids launched themselves at him. He neatly sliced through the first two immediately, and they fell to the ground, but there were still the other two to deal with. Blaster bolts were fired at him, two blasters each, which he blocked with his lightsaber. Luke twisted and turned, wielding the lightsaber as though it was part of his arm, and not a separate entity. He leapt up on a chair, leapt off of it, flipped, and landed on his feet. He immediately turned again as the two droids advanced on him, crawling steadily forward on their claw-like legs, never ceasing their fire. Luke called on the Force, and leapt high into the air, slicing one of the droids into three neat pieces as he did so. There was still one droid left.

Luke charged the remaining droid head on, holding out his lightsaber in front of him like a shield. The droid whipped out a third blaster. Luke wasn't prepared for this. Nevertheless, he managed to deflect about ten bolts before he was caught off-guard and a red bolt exploded into his left leg.

Luke screamed in pain as his skin burned. He collapsed on the ground, unable to walk. The agony was horrible, crushing, and the destroyer approached him slowly, the bolts now ceased. It knew its prey was defenseless, and it was closing in for the kill. The droid stopped a mere foot away from Luke's face, and held a single blaster above his head, poised to shoot…

"Luke!" Leia screamed.

Luke managed to turn his head to see both Leia and Vader standing in the doorway. Vader raised a hand, and the droid sputtered and collapsed. Leia was unable to restrain herself, and ran to her brother's aid. "Luke…Luke…I felt your pain in my dreams and I came as fast as I could…"

"Get away from me." Luke spat through clenched teeth. "I'm fine."

He removed his hand from his wound, which he'd unconsciously been clutching. Leia gasped as she saw the ugly red wound. "Luke…you're hurt!"

"I'm fine!"

She rocked back, shocked. Vader stood silent the whole time, watching the exchange between his two children. But then, he spoke, "Luke, let your sister help you."

"What?" Luke said, confused.

"I said, let her help!" Without another word, Vader turned and left, his black cape billowing behind him. Leia turned back to her brother. "Come on…we need to get you to the med center."

Luke scowled, but he allowed Leia to support him as he hobbled out of the training rooms. This made no sense. Vader shouldn't have allowed Leia to help him. It was too good. And besides, the Force would care for him.

In the med center, he sat on a white chair as Leia ripped his pants leg off of him and dabbed bacta on the wound. When he hissed in pain, she snapped, "What? I thought you'd be used to pain by now. Or are you only used to causing it, and not receiving it?"

Luke winced at her words, but then her expression softened. "What were you doing down there by yourself?" She asked softly.

"Nothing."

"Fine." Leia finished tying the bandage around his leg and stood up. "Excuse me."

She started to leave, but then Luke called to her. "Thank you, Leia…I doubt the finest medical droids could have done better."

She said nothing.

"Why did you help me, though?" He asked her.

"You were in pain." She said quietly. "It doesn't matter to me if you're a Sith or not."

And then Leia was gone.


	3. Vader's decision

A/N: I realized that I never said this, but Vader never fell into that molten pit, so he doesn't have to wear that armor in this story. Sorry! Also, this is a long chapter, because as of tomorrow I will be gone for four days, so I wanted to leave you with something good! (or sad, because this is not a happy chapter ) You know what I've noticed? All of my fics are sad. I promise that once this is done, I'll write something happy 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few days later, Darth Vader struggled to control his emotions. He'd always had trouble with that, everyone told him so: Obi-Wan, Yoda, even the Emperor. But Obi-Wan was dead. Vader licked his lips delightedly when he thought of that moment when the light finally flickered and died in his old Masters' eyes. He remembered back when they were investigating the assassination attempts against Senator Amidala and Obi-Wan had muttered off hand, "Why do I have the feeling that you'll be the death of me?" Oh how right he'd been.

_Padme…_

Vader stopped cold. He hadn't thought about his wife in years. She too, was dead, but it hadn't been he who took her life, but her own children. Padme Amidala Skywalker had died in childbirth. It had been that, more than anything that had pushed Vader over to the dark side. Once his angel was dead, he'd lost his sense of living, and surrendered to the darkness. He'd packed away all of the pictures and journals and clothes she'd left him with, not wanting to be reminded of the woman he'd loved with all of his heart. Vader suspected that his daughter had found those things, but he didn't push her. He knew that he should, because if he took away whatever it was she took, it could only push her to the darkness where he and his son already dwelled.

_Leia, you're so much like your mother. So much like Padme. _

Vader was getting frustrated at his only daughter. She was nearly grown up, a woman of seventeen, yet she could be as stubborn as a three year old. She was more like her mother than she realized. He knew perfectly well that Palpatine was calling for her blood if she didn't turn. He was calling for blood anyways, since the code of the Sith stated that there could only be two Sith at a time: master and apprentice. Vader knew that the Emperor would not be alive much longer, and then he'd be the master. But who would be his apprentice? He had two children. The logical choice would be to choose Luke, since he was already dark, but in truth, Vader almost feared his son. Not that Luke would rebel against him, because Vader knew he'd always hold sway over his son, but of what his son might do when angered enough. Vader didn't think, though, that he could kill Leia.

The Emperor…that was another story.

Vader made his way to his private chambers, in which he could communicate with Palpatine. He activated the transmitter, and instantly the face of the Emperor filled the room. "What is it, Lord Vader?" He rasped.

Vader hesitated. When he didn't say anything, Palpatine said, "How goes the annihilation of Alderaan?"

"Better than expected, Master." Vader said humbly. "Viceroy Organa is very anxious to not bring any harm to his people. During a skirmish he was shot in the arm and we've taken him prisoner and is receiving medical aid from our droids. He's surrendered, and Imperial troops occupy the capital city."

"You've done well, Lord Vader."

"Master, about my daughter…"

"Yes?"

"Master, couldn't there be another way that I could deal with her? She absolutely refuses…"

"Are you so weak that you are above torture?" The Emperors' icy voice slid through Vaders mind. "I've seen you torture and slaughter dozens without blinking an eye. And you're telling me that you can't break this one little girl?"

"But she's my daughter…"

"Yes. And I'm your master. I either want her dead, or a Sith. But I would prefer her dead. I've heard she's pled death, so you as her father make the merciful choice."

And then the Emperor was gone. Vader stood in horrid shock at what he'd just heard. A vision of Leias' face floated up into his mind. Her smiling face. The only goodness he had left in his life.

He turned abruptly. No matter what happened, he wasn't going to let either of his children die.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Leia Skywalker was, at the moment, busying herself in the med ward with the injured prisoner from Alderaan, Bail Organa. He lay on a white bed, his breathing was ragged and heavy. She carefully cleaned out the wound. He was slightly feverish. "There. Now we just need a bandage." She tried to look cheerful, but deep inside she was worried. The skin around the wound was a faint greenish color, and she hoped that infection wasn't setting in.

Bails' eyes opened slowly. "Thank you, angel." He whispered.

Leia unconsciously stiffened. 'Angel' was what her father had called her mother. She knew that Bail hadn't meant anything by it, but it still bothered her. He turned to her. "Who…who are you?" He asked her.

"Leia. Leia Skywalker." She said softly.

His eyes opened wide. "You…you're his?" He croaked out. Leia nodded sadly. "But…but you're not…"

"I know. My brother is, though." She said bitterly. She hadn't seen Luke since he got hurt; he seemed to be avoiding her.

Bails' body relaxed. "I'm sorry. Forgive me, I didn't know."

She shrugged. "I've gotten used to it."

"Listen." Bail pulled her in close. "I don't believe that I have much longer to live. I can feel it in my blood."

Leia's heart sank. "Don't say that…"

"You know it's true. But…when I'm gone…tell your father that…I forgive him. I knew him when he was your age…he's not evil, Leia, just misguided…I believe…you can save him…and your brother. Tell him…I forgive him…"

Bails' eyes closed, but his breathing continued. Leia sat back in her chair. She wanted to help him further, but she knew that the best healer now was rest. She realized, though, that there was something else she could do. In her rooms there was an ointment from the planet Aurea. They were the finest artisans in the galaxy, but they also mended things, including human flesh. She didn't want to leave him, but knew it might be his last chance.

She left the ward and returned to her suite. After a little bit of digging, she found the ointment, and slipped out of her rooms to get back to the med ward. To get back, she had to go through the detention center. When she was about halfway through, she heard voices. "Damn you! Just tell me where your rebel base is!"

She stopped dead. It was Luke. She stifled a gasp, and opened the window into the cell where her brother was. He had his back to the door, and didn't see her. "There is no base." The prisoner said stubbornly.

"Liar!" Luke yelled. He kicked at the man, who went sprawling, his face pressed against the wall. Leia felt her heart skip a beat as she saw the red blood appear on his back. Luke reached out to the Force and the mans body was lifted up into the air. He struggled, but Luke was just too strong. "Tell me!" He growled.

The prisoner gasped, "There is no base…but the Alliance is real…and you will pay the price for all of the lives you have taken!"

Leia felt Luke's anger as clearly as if it were her own. He hurled the man against the wall, and this time he didn't get up. He lay there, not moving, his neck at an awkward angle. Leia screamed as she felt him die, and Luke whirled around. "Leia!"

"You killed him!" She screamed.

"Leia!"

"You killed him!"

"Leia, listen to me!"

But Leia turned and ran, blinded by tears back to the med ward. She stumbled up the stairs to the door, and was greeted by a medical droid. "TD, let me go to Viceroy Organa."

"Who?"

"Viceroy Organa! The man in that bed over there!"

"I'm sorry, Lady Vader, but there is nobody there."

Too distracted to even correct the droid about her name, Leia looked over him to where half an hour ago, Bail Organa had been resting. Now, it was empty. "The viceroy passed away ten minutes ago. According to Lord Vader, his body is to be burned." TD said.

A vast emptiness like never before was eating its way through Leia. She absently took a step back, then turned and ran once more. This time, she ran back to her suite. She slammed the door, and immediately pulled out a suitcase from under her bed. That was it. She didn't care anymore. She was leaving. She was going somewhere where nobody had ever heard of the Empire, and she was going to try and forget about Vader, Palpatine, and her brother. She bent to get some clothes out of her drawer…

…when she was knocked out from behind. Leia collapsed unconscious in front of Luke and Lord Vaders' feet. "I'm sorry, daughter. But you have left me no choice." Vader said softly. He turned to his son. "You know where to take her."

Luke nodded.


	4. Tatooine

A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Aww thank you to my ONE reviewer! I love you! ((and no…I'm not killing her off)) And now…back to the story!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Leia moaned softly. It was really hot, and her skin itched from the rough material she was wearing. She opened her eyes slowly.

She was lying in a bed in a sand colored building on an alien world. She sat up slowly, rubbing the back of her head. Various tapestries and other artifacts that suggested a rough way of life were hung on the walls. She looked down at herself. She was clothed in rough sand colored clothing from her head to toe, including pants. Leia couldn't ever remember a time she'd worn pants before. A thick black belt circled her midsection, but other than that, she could blend in with the walls of this colorless world.

_Wha…what happened?_ She thought fuzzily. Then, memories came flooding back. _Luke. Luke did this to me…and Father did too._

Curtains rustled behind her, and she turned around. A young woman with dark brown hair braided down her back came in. She was dressed identical to Leia, and looked about than fifty-five. She would have been quite pretty, if the environment she lived in hadn't been so harsh. Her skin was calloused and chapped, but her brown eyes were bright and alert. "Are you finally awake?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"You've been unconscious for nearly three days. We were beginning to think you'd never wake up."

"Where am I?" Leia asked.

"You're on Tatooine. You have been for three days, ever since this tall man wearing a black hood showed up with you."

The bottom of Leia's stomach dropped. "Did his eyes glint a faint red?"

The woman nodded. Leia sighed. "It was Luke."

"Luke?"

"My brother."

"Oh." The woman seemed to realize she'd touched a sore spot with Leia, and for several minutes, neither of them said anything. "I'm Beru. Beru Lars." She said finally. A man walked in. "This is my husband, Owen."

Owen Lars grunted, and looked Leia over critically. "Is this her?"

Beru nodded.

He nodded, and then said to Leia, "I guess that makes me your uncle." Without waiting for Leia to say anything, but seeing the confused look in her eye, he continued, "Anakin Skywalker was my half-brother. My father married his mother, before she was taken by the Tuskens…I hope you're used to work, because the harvest is coming up, and we need all the extra help we can get"

His abruptness started Leia. She looked down at her hands. Work? Leia had never worked a day in her life. At least, not in this way. _I guess that I'd better get used to it, because I'm never going back to the Empire. Never._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Han Solo fought the panic creeping into him as blaster fire erupted from behind him. "Chewie! Take control of the _Millennium Falcon_ while I make the calculations to go to light speed!" He called to his Wookiee copilot.

Chewbacca snarled a response, but the Corellian didn't listen. Han was a big time smuggler for Jabba the Hutt. He'd never been caught by the Imperials, ever. Big, bad old Darth Vader and his reclusive Emperor didn't scare him. Even the Imperial Prince, Luke Skywalker, failed to send chills down his spine But there was a first time for everything, even the legendary Han Solo. An Imperial Star Destroyer was hot on his tail, and he had a hold full of smuggled spice.

He couldn't afford to be caught. Yet there was no shaking this Star Destroyer.

Han cursed under his breath as, once again, his hyperspace engines failed. The ship suddenly rocked violently, throwing Han off of his feet. Chewie growled.

"I know we're in trouble. Trust me! We're gonna get outta this!" Han yelled.

He frantically checked his logs. "Where are we anyways?" He murmured.

Chewie muttered something.

"Tatooine? There's not much there!" Han said. "Jabba's not even there right now, he's on Ryloth. We won't get any help!"

Chewbacca snarled yet again. The Wookiee thrust the controllers to the left in a 90 degree turn to the left, towards the dust colored planet. "Alright, alright!" Han sputtered, struggling back into the Captains chair. "Tatooine it is."

He checked his radar, and noticed the Star Destroyer pulling back. "That's weird." He murmured. "What are they so afraid of on this backwards little planet?"

Yet if the Imperials were afraid to go there, that was where Han Solo would go.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

From the bridge of the Star Destroyer _Executor_, Lord Vader snarled as the _Millennium Falcon_ turned towards Tatooine. "Damn you, Solo!" He cursed. "Anywhere but there!"

Even though the head of Captain Han Solo would have been a rich prize to give to the Emperor, Vader was in no mood to go near Tatooine. Home to too many painful memories of his childhood, it was a barren wasteland. And now…it was the home of his daughter, Leia.

"Pull the ship away from the planet!" Vader yelled to his officer, trying to conceal the pain, and the longing from his voice.

The commander looked confused, "But sir, we're so close…"

"I said, move away!"

Vader reached out to the Force and with a single swipe of his hand, knocked the captain to the ground. He turned angrily, and left the bridge, watched by his terrified officers.

Luke Skywalker was in his sisters' room when Vader found him. The Imperial Prince was sitting on the same space where, two days ago, he'd come to warn his sister about their fathers wrath. Now, she really was as good as dead. He reached over to one of the drawers in her writing desk, where he'd so often come in to see her scribbling on some piece of paper, and took out a small book, with the words 'My Journal' written on them. He flipped through the book, stopping at Leia's last entry. It was written the night he'd been wounded.

"…_I do not know how much longer I'll be able to stay here. I cannot stand how my brother and my father behave. Why do they push me so? _

_Luke was hurt tonight by a droid. He was training by himself. Even though he is a Sith, I love my brother, and I can't bear it to see him hurt. I tried to help him, but he pushed me away. It was only when Father intervened did he allow me to bind his wound. Why won't they allow me to bind the wounds that hurt our family?"_

Luke paused after reading the entry. Then, with one quick stroke, he threw the journal against the wall, and it sank behind her desk. "Son? What are you doing here?" Vader asked when he entered.

Luke looked up at his father. "Was it worth it? Getting rid of her like that?"

"It was what she wanted. She's always wanted it. And it's better than death." Vader said. "Luke, you are a Sith. Death is not something new to you. Neither is pain. Draw on its power, let it was over you."

But for the first time in his life, Luke did not call on the dark side. He felt like half of him had been removed. Though Leia still lived, he felt he would never see her again. Without a word, he left Leia's room, sweeping past Lord Vader, and down the hall.

Lord Vader started to leave, and then stopped. He walked over to the three holodisks on Leia's desk. He slowly picked up the last one, and looked at it. The one of his and Padme's wedding. He looked at it for a second, and then set it back down, turning it off as he did so. That part of his life was over. He was Darth Vader, not Anakin Skywalker.


	5. Meeting

Three days later, Han Solo and Chewbacca stepped out of a dimmed club, the only club that could be called such in Mos Eisley. Han kept a ready hand on his blaster. If he knew Jabba, Jabba had already received news of his smugglers failure. And Jabba would probably be sending more of his minions to 'talk' to Han about paying for the lost spice.

He shielded his eyes, scanning the area. Chewie roared something out of the corners of his mouth. "No, I'm not contacting Lando. I'm sure he hasn't forgotten about…you know. We'll be out of this backwards planet before you can say 'bounty hunter'."

Chewie snarled again.

"Learn the art of sarcasm, Chewie. You didn't really have to say it."

He sighed. Jabba wasn't going to take this lightly. And now, with the cost of repairs to the _Falcon_ climbing, Han wasn't even sure if he could pay to repair his ship, much less the thousands for the spice.

The Corellian became so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a petite girl wearing a brown hood and carrying a small basket of vegetables that was right in front of him. He ploughed right into her, knocking the vegetables out of her basket.

"Sorry." Han mumbled. The hooded girl turned, and Han felt his breath catch.

It was a young woman, and she was beautiful. She wore the clothes of a farmer that lived on the outskirts of town, but to Han, she looked regal. Han didn't know much of elegance, but the sight of her was enough to tell him he'd been missing out on living in the upper class. Her hair was dark and curly, and she'd pinned most of it back, with a few soft tendrils falling down, framing her face. Her skin was pale and soft, and her eyes, a deep brown. Han instantly slipped into his 'hey baby' attitude. "Here, let me help you with that."

Leia looked up at him. He was handsome, with dark hair that had been tousled in the wind, and lively brown eyes. Leia, at seventeen, had never been on dates, having never seen any men other than the officers and storm troopers in the Death Star. She averted his eyes from his, and knelt down to pick up the vegetables, the man kneeling down with her. Owen had sent her to Mos Eisley to sell what little they'd gotten from the farm, and if she didn't bring anything home, he'd be furious. "No, thank you. I can do it." She said.

"Alright. Fine, Your Worship."

Leia paused. She looked at him. "Why did you call me that?"

He shrugged. "It just looks like to me that someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be slaving out here in this dump, but be in a palace."

Leia dimly realized that he'd stopped collecting the vegetables, but was now massaging her hand. She looked down. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"That."

"Oh." Han grinned. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid."

Their faces were so close now; Leia could feel the heat from his face. She felt herself growing dizzy, before she forced herself to come back to reality. _Leia, what are you doing? You don't even know his name! He could be working for the Empire!_

She rocked back away from him. "I…I can't." She muttered. She looked up at him. "I can't."

"Can't do what?" Han asked.

"I…I'm sorry. I need to leave. Now." She picked up her basket and turned to leave. Han stood up. "Wait! I don't even know your name! What if I want to see you again?"

Leia paused. She turned around. "My name's Leia. I live on the Lars ranch."

"Leia. Nice name. I'm Han."

And then she was gone. Han stared at the spot where she'd stood. There was no denying that Han was good looking, he'd had women before. But there was something about this Leia that he'd never seen before. He shook his head in disbelief. Chewie laughed at him. "Shut up, fuzzball." He muttered.

"Going somewhere, Solo?" A new voice hissed.

Han whirled around to see a blaster pointed at his face. _Damn! I let my guard down!_ "What is it, Boba?" He sneered.

Boba Fett, in his days of glory had been a bounty hunter. But Jabba had discovered some dirt on him, nobody really knew what, and so now he worked exclusively for the master gangster. "What's this I hear about you almost being incinerated by an Imperial Star Destroyer?" Fett asked.

The Corellian shrugged. "I don't know. Tell me what you've heard."

Fett rolled his eyes. "Fine. But know that I don't have a lot of time on my hands. It seems to me that the great Han Solo has finally met his match, and his shipment didn't go through. And this buyer was really anxious to get the spice, and now he won't pay. Jabba wants that money, so how are you going to pay?"

Han rolled his eyes. Enough was enough. "I didn't have any intention of paying that slug back. If he wants to talk to me, he can come see me himself."

He made a little gesture with his hand, and Chewbacca gave a mighty Wookiee roar and swung a paw at Boba's head. Fett dropped unconscious to the ground. "Tell your master that I'm through with smuggling for him, and if he wants to deal with me, he'll have to come himself. Let's go, Chewie."

As Han turned and left, he thought, _that was definitely not one of my best ideas._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vader sat in a private conference room with his son, and a hologram of Palpatine. Mostly, the talk was between Vader and the Emperor, with Luke interjecting every few minutes. His son sat with a firm grip on his lightsaber, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Palpatine. Luke's hatred for the Emperor was well-known, and it had only deepened with the banishment of Leia. "The fact remains that you have not discovered the location of the rebel base, and we are running out of time." Palpatine rasped. "They are becoming more powerful than either of you care to realize, and can destroy us."

Luke had been sitting there in silence for a long time now, but now he slammed his hand on the table. "Then why don't you do something about it!" He shouted. "All you do is sit around day after day while my father and I do all the work. If you're so worried about the rebels, you discover their base; we've done all we can!"

"Silence!" Palpatine snapped. The hologram rose to its full height, and even though it was only a picture, his anger flooded the room, making Vader start. Palpatine turned to Vader. "In what way have you raised your son? He is a disgrace to the Sith and unworthy to be your apprentice!"

"Shut up!" Luke yelled. "I'm tired of taking this shit from you!"

"Be quiet!" Vader rumbled, striking his son. Luke fell to the ground, clutching his cheek. In his whole life, his father had never hit him. It was this more than anything that made Luke get up, and throw down his lightsaber. "I can't do this anymore. Maybe Leia was right. I'd rather die that take anything from you anymore." He turned to his father. "I'm sorry I've failed you."

And with that, Luke Skywalker, the terrible Sith, turned and left his father and the Emperor, both standing completely astonished at what had just happened.


	6. Desperate Measures

A/N: the plot's thickening…hehe…I'm having fun…:-D Please review…I like reviews! This is kinda a long chapter too…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Beru had asked the question twice, and Leia still hadn't heard her. "Leia! Dear, is something wrong? You've been awfully quiet the past two days."

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine." Leia said. That was a lie. She'd been living in a dream world ever since she saw Han at the market in Mos Eisley.

It was night, and Leia was sitting where she usually did, on a small chair under a window so she could watch the setting of Tatooine's twin suns. Beru was in the kitchen cooking. Owen was still out on the farm.

Beru smiled. "I went through the same thing when I was your age. That dreamy look in your eyes…tell me about him, Leia. When do we get to meet him?"

The abruptness startled Leia. She dropped the arm of the droid she was repairing, and stood up. She forced a laugh, "He's probably already forgotten all about me. He only saw me for about five minutes, and I'm sure he's married. How could he not be?"

"Was he wearing a ring?" Beru asked.

Leia struggled to remember. "No, I don't think so."

"Well, there you go." Beru smiled. "And how could he not have been attracted to a beautiful young thing like you? I'll bet you're on his mind right now. What's his name anyways?"

"Han." Leia said. She looked down at the droid, determined to change the subject. "What am I working on anyways?"

Beru walked away from the stove where she was cooking. "Oh, he's an old droid. About as old as me, if you'll believe it!" She laughed. "His numbers C-3PO, and he's got quite a history, a history I'm sure he'll be quite eager to tell you about! If I remember right, he's quite a chatterbox. He's been in pieces like that for a long time, ever since the Tuskens raided our farm. Both Owen or I aren't any good at fixing that kind of stuff, and if we hired someone to…well that's just money we don't have."

"Then why not get rid of him?" Leia asked.

Beru smiled that special smile she had. "Because, your father made him."

"Oh." Leia said quietly.

Owen burst in the room at that moment. "Damn this heat!" He said angrily. "We're going to have to add on two more vaporators just to keep this crop alive!"

Beru jumped up. "Owen, calm down. It can't be that bad. Here…try some of my soup."

But Owen didn't. He said to Leia. "I'm glad you're finally working on that old thing. It'll be great to have another hand on this farm, good luck."

Leia gave a weak smile. She was truly fond of her uncle, even though sometimes he scared her. She hugged the droids limbs almost protectively._ Here at least is one thing related to my family I can fix._

Leia honestly missed her brother and father. Beru and Owen were wonderful people, but Leia still felt lonely at times. But then she touched a bruise that still lingered on her arm, and she didn't miss them _quite_ as much. Suddenly exhausted, she sighed. "Aunt Beru, Uncle Owen, I think I will retire. I'll see you in the morning." She sat the remains of Threepio down, and walked to her room.

She turned out the lights before walking into her room. She was so tired she just wanted to sleep in her clothes. It would save time in the morning anyways. She made her way to her bed, and went to lie down.

The problem was, somebody was already there.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_An hour earlier…_

Han Solo was in trouble, and he knew it. He'd been hiding in bins and shops all day from bounty hunters sent by Jabba the Hutt. After getting rid of the fifth one, he'd decided something needed to be done. Plus, his mind just wasn't focused. All he could think about was the beautiful girl from Mos Eisley.

_Leia…_

Even her name was heavenly as it rolled on his tongue. He felt an unfamiliar warmth spreading through his body when he thought of her. _Where did she say she lived? The Lars ranch? I know where that is! I hope she'll still talk to me._

He signaled to his Wookiee copilot to follow him. They were hiding in a small junk shop, behind a pile of spare parts. Blaster ready, he leapt out from behind the pile, and took off at a dead run. Nothing seemed to be following him. The Corellian wasn't any particular religion, but he found himself thanking any higher power he could think of for keeping more bounty hunters from finding him.

He made it to the ranch, but once he was there, he didn't know what to do. How could he just barge in in the middle of the night and say, "Hey Leia, remember me? I'm the guy that ran into you, can you hide me from people who are trying to kill me? By the way, this is Chewbacca." Chewie himself could be frightening enough to unsuspecting farmers. Plus, from what he'd heard about the Lars family, they weren't people to be taken lightly. Especially the man.

No. He'd have to get to Leia privately somehow. Han looked around anxiously. "Chewie, stay out here. It's not you Jabba's looking for, and no offense old buddy, but you're kinda scary in the dark." He flashed a lopsided Solo grin as Chewbacca rolled his eyes.

Han slipped into the house quietly. It was a nice house overall, with a garage, a kitchen, a main room. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Leia sitting in the main room, with the remains of a droid in her arms. It was all he could do to stop from running in there and kissing her on the spot. _Hutt slime, what am I thinking? I barely know the girl!_ The Corellian sat where he was and watched her for a long time, before loud noises behind him made him jump, and run. It was Owen Lars, and he looked mad. Not the best mood for finding a strange man in your house.

He slipped into a room, and knew instantly that it was Leia's. Several of the same outfit lay on random pieces of furniture, along with a hair brush and a picture. Han picked up the hologram slowly and looked at it. It was Leia, with a tall young man beside her. He gasped and nearly dropped it when he saw who it was. _Luke Skywalker! What's she doing with him?_

He read the little message below it. "_The Imperial Princess and Prince. Leia and Luke."_

Han could barely believe what he was reading. Was Leia related to the very people who wanted him dead? He didn't want to believe it. He refused to believe it.

Han didn't think that she'd be coming back to her room for a while, and he was tired. He'd been running all day, and hadn't gotten much sleep in the past few days. He sat down on her bed, intending to just sit there and wait for her to come back. But the past few days began to catch up with him, and he found himself slowly laying down, beginning to doze.

That is, until she sat on him.

She jumped up immediately, muffling a scream. Han, however, didn't mind being sat on. "Hey, Your Worship!"

"Han?"

"Shut the door."

Leia did so, then ran back to him. He pulled her close. "Look, I'm sorry for not coming in the normal way, but I need your help…there are some people who want me dead."

Leia's heart stopped. "Who?"

Han hesitated for only a second. He couldn't let her know now. "It doesn't matter. I..." He grinned nervously. "I don't even know why I came here because all I'm doing is putting you in danger. But…do you think your uncle could let me work around the farm for a few days and…maybe you could disguise me a little?"

Leia would have laughed, if the situation wasn't so serious. "I…I…yes! That'll be fine!" She struggled to keep the desire out of her voice. It wouldn't be proper to throw herself at a man she'd known for only a few days. Han, however, didn't know the meaning of 'hard to get'. He grabbed her hand yet again. "Look, just because there are people after me isn't the only reason I came back, Your Worship."

Leia yanked away. "Would you stop calling me that!"

"What do you want me to call you?"

"Leia is fine."

"Fine, Leia. So why don't you tell me what you've been up to the last couple of days?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Come on, I've been running for my life, chased by bounty hunters, gotten into a few fights…surely you've picked crops or something else just as fun?"

Leia hit him. He laughed. "What if I said also that I haven't been able to stop thinking about a certain someone with brown curls and an incredible fiery spirit?"

That made Leia stop. Han, seeing this, continued. "What if I said that all I could think about was how I wanted to kiss this special someone and that's why I came to her house out of all the farms on Tatooine in the middle of the night asking for help?"

He leaned into her. "Are you still afraid?"

"I wasn't afraid…"

"Liar."

And then Han gently grabbed the back of her neck, and their lips met. This time, Leia didn't pull away. She kissed him deeply.

When they finally pulled away, Han smiled, but Leia said, "You'd better go before Aunt Beru comes to check on me. Just come knock on the door in the morning, it'll all work out."

"Alright Your…Leia. But…there's also a Wookiee with me. Can he stay too?"

"You couldn't have told me this before?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Anger pulsed through Luke Skywalker as he stormed into the hangar where his TIE fighter was docked. He kicked at it in frustration and then put his head in his hands, trying to figure out what the hell he was doing. He couldn't go back now, Palpatine had probably already slated him for death, and his stupid father followed whatever that ancient piece of bantha fodder said. He wished he hadn't left his lightsaber behind!

He turned to a storm trooper that stood on duty a few feet away. "You! Turn off the magnetic field, I'm taking off."

"But sir, we're still too close to the Tatooine system and your father has expressively forbade…"

"Turn off the tractor beam!"

"But sir! He'll have you shot out of space."

"Then I'll see you in hell!"

The trooper ran over to the control panels as Luke climbed in his fighter. As soon as the magnetic field was down, he sped off into the cosmos. _Little does Palpatine know, I do know the location of the rebel base. Father is too paranoid for his own good, he's been running away from the location of the rebel base for years!_

He set a course for Tatooine. _I'll join these rebels and overthrow the Emperor. Then I'll order them all killed, and join my father and rule the galaxy!_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Is he away?" Palpatine rasped.

"Yes, master." Vader said humbly. He and the hologram of Palpatine stood watching the radar screen, where just moments ago, they'd watched his son, Luke practically renounce the Empire. "Are you sure the homing beacon is secure aboard his fighter?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes, master. I don't know what you're trying to accomplish, but…"

"Your son will surely turn to those who want me dead." The Emperor mused. "He will lead us straight to the rebel base. And when we have the location, we will destroy them all!"

At that moment, the radar blinked. Vader read the message on the monitor. "He's headed to Tatooine!"

_Leia!_

Vader immediately squashed all feelings he felt for his daughter, lest the Emperor read them.

"Set your course for Tatooine, and prepare your troops. We must prepare a surface attack, since the Death Star is not completely operational. We will discover the location of this rebel base, and knock them out in a single stroke!"

"And my son?" Vader asked. "He will not be harmed?"

"He has committed treason. He must die a traitor."

Vader blinked, not sure what he thought of that. Would he have his only son killed? Or would he have the man who is most probably the most dangerous traitor to the Empire killed? A vision of Padme's face floated up into his mind.

_Anakin…_ She whispered.

And Vader knew what he had to do. He turned to Palpatine. "I'm sorry, Master. But my son comes first." And with a single swipe, he broke the hologram projector, and the Emperor vanished. "Set your coordinates back for the Tatooine system." He said into his commlink. "And ready your troops. I have a feeling we'll need all the help we can get."

"Yes sir, immediately sir." The admiral said.

Filled with a force that Vader hadn't felt in years, he stood looking out into space. Palpatine was surely heading for Tatooine with ten times the troops Vader had, but it didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was that he was there for his children. As he hadn't been, he realized with a pang, their whole lives. Vader knew that he might die, but at least now he would be fighting for something he truly believed in.

His family.


	7. Emotions

A/N: sry this took longer than usual ((I usually try to update every day))…I had writers block. And drivers ed. Which totally sucks…but w/e. By the way, italics are people's thoughts, and bold italics are Vader's memories. And now…back to the story! mwah

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Leia awoke before dawn that morning. She tried to tell herself that she was being ridiculous. She'd just had to reserve her emotions for so long; she didn't know what to do. Han wouldn't be 'showing up' for at least three more hours, but she found sleep impossible, so she set to cleaning the house, and oiling all of the droids.

She stopped when she got to Threepio. He wasn't in too bad a shape, except for missing his arms and head. She'd heard of the brutality of the Tuskens, and she thought the droid had gotten off easy. She sat down with her tools in the garage and started working vigorously, until she'd managed to attach both of his arms. She gave a small smile. At least her father had let her learn technical skills, and not just forced her into the Dark side. She started in on the head, being careful not to singe any of the circuits.

All of a sudden, the droid sputtered to life. He screamed a couple of things that she couldn't understand, then sputtered, "No, no, don't!"

"It's okay. You're safe."

"Oh my. What happened? I must have taken a bad step." The droid stood up. "I am See-Threepio, human cyborg relations. And this is my counterbot…where is little Artoo?"

"I…I don't know." Leia said. "There was just one of you."

The droid began to wail. "Oh Artoo! My dear little Artoo! Curse my metal body, what am I without Artoo?"

He continued like this for some time, until Uncle Owen, yawning, walked into the garage. "What the hell is going on?"

"Master Owen! It's so good to see you! My facilities are still at your…"

"Alright, alright, save it." He turned to Leia. "Hutt slime, I'd forgotten how annoying that droid can be."

She smiled softly. "Where is his 'counterbot'?"

Owen shrugged. "I don't know. We only found him. Most likely the Tuskens took him away or beat at him until there was nothing left."

Threepio let out a new, anguished wail. "Alright, save it. I need you on the eastern ridge in an hour." Owen snapped.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Luke landed on Tatooine in the middle of a desert. _Good thing those rebels move a lot…otherwise they'd have their radar set up and probably would have shot me down!_

He hopped out of the fighter, and took a look at his surroundings. He couldn't see anything beyond dunes and dunes of sand. He sighed, and turned back to his fighter, and saw something that made his Sith heart stop. _A homing beacon! I've been tracked! _He angrily ignited his lightsaber and sliced the beacon off of his fighter. He screamed in anger and hacked at the beacon until there was nothing left but a few bits of metal.

His anger now spent, he had to decide on how he was going to either find the rebel base, or his sister. He had to hurry now, because Palpatine and Vader were surely coming after him.

Luke pulled his hood up, and closed the cockpit of his TIE fighter. He reached out to the Force, searching for Leia.

There! He found her! Grinning, he turned to the north, and began to walk.

Oooooooooooooooooo

"So anyways, I was wondering if you could give us work for a week or two." Han said.

"And what do you want in exchange?" Owen asked.

Leia sat tensely between her aunt and uncle in the main room, and opposite of Han Solo and Chewbacca. Owen was not giving him an easy time. Han had told them that they were refugees from a war on Gamorr, and that they'd been dropped off on Tatooine, and that he was trying to find a ship to take him to his home planet of Corellia.

"Just meals and a roof over our head." Han said calmly. "Kind of like a hired hand thing. And only temporarily, until we can find a transport to take us to Corellia."

Owen looked at Beru. "What do you think?"

Beru knew, of course, that this was the man Leia had been talking about the night before, but she'd kept her silence, to keep Owen from suspecting anything. But now, she smiled. "I think it's a fine idea. He seems like an honest young man."

_Honest like a smuggler._ Han thought, slightly amused. But he kept his gambler face. Owen sighed. "Then I suppose it's alright."

"Oh thank you, Master Owen!" Threepio exclaimed. "It will be so good to have someone helping me." He turned to Han. "Hello, I do not believe we have been properly introduced. I am See-Threepio, human cyborg relations…"

"Ah, save it, goldenrod." Han said. Then he smiled sheepishly.

Leia breathed a sigh of relief, and laughed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Darth Vader, in his own TIE fighter, sped as fast as he could towards the desert planet of Tatooine. The Death Star loomed behind him like an omen of death. He felt alive like he hadn't in years, rejecting the Emperor like that. He felt like for once he was doing something right in his life, and maybe he could make up for some of the wrong he had done over the years.

"_**Anakin, becoming a Jedi is not always easy, and even if you succeed, it's a hard life."**_

Qui-Gon Jinn's voice floated into his mind. Qui-Gon…who died when Anakin was only eight years old, fighting that Sith Lord, Darth Maul. A Sith Lord, he realized, who was not too different from what he'd become. Qui-Gon had believed in Anakin so much, was this how Vader repaid him? By becoming like that which had killed him?

"_**I haven't seen you this nervous…since we fell into that nest of gundarks!"**_

_**Anakin laughed. "You fell into that nightmare, master. And I rescued you, remember?"**_

Obi-Wan, his mentor, the only father figure he'd ever known. Ultimately he'd lost trust in Anakin, refusing to appeal to the Jedi Council when they denied Anakin the rank of Master. But Anakin had saved Obi-Wan's life…and then he'd taken it.

_Damn! Why am I thinking all of these things now?_ Vader fumed. _I am not Anakin Skywalker, I am Darth Vader._

"_**I've been dying a little bit every day since you came back into my life." She whispered.**_

_**  
"What?"**_

"_**I…I love you." Padme whispered. **_

_Padme!_

An ache that Vader had long since pushed away now crept back inside him. He'd loved Padme so much, the only goodness in his life. When she'd been taken from him…Anakin felt like he'd lost everything. No…not everything. His daughter Leia was so much like Padme, and he'd pushed her away. He'd sent her away. The light in his life was truly gone. What had he been thinking?

And in that moment, Darth Vader ceased to exist. He was Anakin Skywalker.

A/N: I know, I know. Not much happened in this chapter but I thought it might be good to just have a chapter devoted to what the characters are thinking and feeling. The next chapter will be more fun…with maybe a little Han/Leia romance! mwah I love all of you…please review!


	8. Reunited?

A/N: I know, I know. The last chapter was boring. I'm sorry! Hopefully this will be better! I also won't be able to update every day now, but every three or four days b/c I'm having to stay after school now and I don't get home until latemwah

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Luke Skywalker walked into the port of Mos Eisley when the sun rose. He hadn't slept. Sleep wasn't needed for a Sith. The town was just beginning to rise, and he caught bits of the inhabitants' conversation.

"…prices are rising on freighter flights…"

"…stupid jawa! Get away from my landspeeder!"

"…that new Skywalker girl is hot…"

Faster than the eye could follow, Luke grabbed his blaster and pinned the man who'd spoken against the wall. His two companions ran, and were gone. "What did you say?" Luke growled.

The man squirmed in the Sith's grasp. Luke had his left hand around his neck, and with his other hand he had his blaster jammed into the man's ribcage. The man was starting to sweat. He was old enough to be married with kids, and was fat, and smelled of things Luke would rather not think about. "I…I…"

"Well?"

"I didn't mean anything by it!" The man grunted. "You know…just gossip. I mean…if she's _yours_ then you're a very lucky guy but I wasn't…"

"Listen, you fat piece of Bantha fodder." Luke snarled. "Don't you ever get near my sister, or I promise you that moment will be your last." For good measure, he jammed the blaster a little bit harder.

"Who…who are you?" The man whimpered. He squirmed even harder, but Luke's eyes only glinted harder, and so did his grip.

Putting his blaster down, Luke reached up, and pulled down his hood. "Luke…Luke Skywalker!" The man gasped.

"That's right. And don't you ever forget it."

Fear was practically oozing off of the man, it felt like oil slipping through Luke's fingers. At that moment, the man collapsed. Luke looked at him in surprise. He hadn't done anything. He knelt down to check the mans vital signs. The man was dead. Fear had killed him.

Luke shook his head in disgust, and continued to the north, and the feeling that was Leia grew stronger.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Han? Han, where are you?" Leia called.

The hot Tatooine sun blazed overhead, and she paused to wipe sweat from her brow. She looked out at the endless land, trying to find him. In her hands, she carried two glasses of water, and some nausage, a Tatooine favorite.

"Miss me?"

"Han!" Leia jumped, and whirled around, where the smuggler stood, right behind her. "Where's Chewbacca?"

"On the eastern side. Your uncles working him like a Wookiee…excuse the expression."

Leia laughed. Then, Han's face turned serious. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." That was only partially true, and Han knew it. In the single day he'd been there, he'd caught Leia staring off into space, looking like her heart would break, and she hadn't answered him when he'd asked where the refresher was six times. He wondered if it had something to do with the holodisk he saw in her room, but didn't dare ask.

"Are you sure?" He asked. He slipped an arm around her waist.

"Yes." She paused. It had now been a week since she'd been exiled to Tatooine, and she was homesick. No matter who they were, Leia missed Luke and Vader. She just couldn't say that enough. She missed them, even their hate. And Han was only staying for a short time, and then he'd leave her too. The hopelessness of the situation threatened to overwhelm her. "No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Please…just hold me." She whispered.

And standing out there on the moisture farms, he just held her. She closed her eyes and sighed. She opened her eyes slowly…

…and thought she saw a black figure watching them from behind a rock. She blinked, and then it was gone. "What is it?" Han asked.

"Nothing." Leia said slowly, trying to shake off the dark feeling. "It's nothing." She pulled away, and knelt to pick up the food she'd brought. "I was supposed to bring you this. Look…we shouldn't do this. I mean, you're going to leave in a few days and…I…"

"Look." Han said, putting his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "This isn't easy for me to say, and I know I haven't known you that long, but…it just feels so right. Leia…I love you. I don't ever want to leave you."

Leia's heart, which moments ago had been filled with misery, now soared. A smile swept across her face, and she enveloped herself back in his arms. "I love you too." She whispered.

And completely forgot about the black figure she'd seen.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Luke shook in anger as he watched his sister and the strange man. No man had the right to touch his sister. Ever.

She looked up once at him, and he thought she'd seen him, but he quickly melted into the dunes, and she looked away. He struggled to control his anger, before he sent another wave of anger towards Leia. He didn't want to hurt her.

Only the man who dared to put his arms around her.

Luke waited for cover of darkness, and then knocked on the Lars's door.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Leia was in her room when someone knocked at the door. She pulled her hair back quickly, and went to answer it. "I'll get it, dear." Beru said.

Leia felt something nudge her mind, and she found herself saying, "No, Aunt Beru. I'll do it."

So Leia opened the door.

Her heart stopped cold. "Luke." She said coldly.

"Leia."

He stood there, tall and foreboding. For a second, neither of them said anything. Then, Leia turned, "Get out here." And she pulled her brother out of the door, and shut it.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed at him.

"I came to get you." He said.

Leia was sure she'd heard wrong. "What?"

"You heard me." Luke looked around. "Look, the Emperor's mad, and Father's just his little space lackey. I ran away."

"What?"

"Just be quiet and listen." Luke growled. "I want Palpatine dead just as much as you do. Don't deny it, Leia, you know that you do. And if that means Father has to die too…then so be it."

Leia gasped. "Luke, you can't mean that!"

"I do. And I think I've found a way to do it. The rebels are stationed on this planet. I could find them…and join them!"

Leia stared at her brother. Even coming from a Sith, this was incredible. "Luke, you're crazy, it'll never work. Everyone knows you as a Sith! You're one of the most recognized people in the galaxy!"

"Which is why I need you to come with me. They'll trust you, and you can get them to trust me."

He grabbed her wrist, and he turned to walk away, but Leia yanked her arm back angrily.

She shook her head. "I won't do it, Luke. You can't just come here and expect to pick me up like nothings wrong. You abandoned me, Brother. Put any fancy title on it you want, you still abandoned me. I might not be dark like you, but I'm human, and I don't like it."

"Leia, just quit being stupid and come on."

"Don't call me stupid!" She turned to go back inside, then turned, and glared at her brother. "For a little bit, I thought that I wanted to go back to you and Father. But I was just fooling myself. All that you ever wanted me for was to use me for your own ends. I guess you imagine that you'd be the next Emperor? And what would you do with the rebels, once you overthrew Palpatine?"

She let the question hang. Luke stared at her in open mouthed silence. Leia had never spoken to him like that. She was surprising even herself. "Get off of this planet, Brother." Leia said with a chilly voice. "Get off this planet, and get out of my life. And if you try to force me to do anything else…I may not be as strong as you, but I am also Force-sensitive. Remember that."

She got the door halfway closed before Luke could think of something to say.

"Who is he, Leia?"

She was caught off guard. "What?"

"The man that I saw you with today. Out on the farm, remember?" Luke smiled evilly. "I know where you live now, Leia. And I could go back to Father and tell him about him. How do you think he'd like that?"

The bottom of Leia's stomach dropped. Luke, seeing his advantage, pressed on. "So tell me, what's his name?"

"Shut up!" Leia screamed. "Shut up!"

She seemed to grow taller as she struck her brother through the Force. Luke fell backwards about five feet. "Get out of here, Luke. Don't make me tell you again." Leia growled, with a deeper, more menacing quality to her face. Rage was pulsing through her, rage like she'd never felt before. It filled her, consumed her, made her lose touch with who she was.

Luke, realizing she couldn't be swayed, turned on his heel once he regained his footing, and ran. Leia felt herself slip back to normal. She was shaking. She looked at her hands._ What did I just do? What have I done?_

Trying not to cry, she'd just really lost the only home she'd ever had, she ran back into the homestead.

"Princess?" Han said when he saw her running in. "What's wrong? Who was it?"

She looked at him, tearstained. "You knew?"

"I saw the picture." He admitted. "Why didn't you say anything?"

But Leia couldn't talk. She just buried herself in Han's embrace, and cried.

_Luke…my brother…_


	9. Redo of 'I'll be the father

A/N: I redid this chapter because I felt that some people weren't satisfied with it. The only changes come down when Leia and Han stumble onto Vader.

"Leia? Are you okay?"

"Will you please stop asking me that?" She gritted her teeth.

"Sorry."

It was the next day, and Leia hadn't spoken a word all day. She'd done all of her morning chores in absolute silence, and it was worrying Han. This wasn't like her. Why should she get mad if he wanted to help?

Leia was brooding over what Luke had said last night. The Emperor was mad, she could agree with him on that, but killing their father? She knew Luke had it in him to do that, but did she?

Not wanting to discuss it with Han, she went to the kitchen, where Aunt Beru was, yet again, cooking something. Leia sat down at the table, and buried her face in her hands. "Leia dear, what's wrong?" Beru asked gently.

"Nothing."

"Leia, something's wrong. You can tell me."

Leia sighed. Slowly, she said. "Luke was here last night."

Beru abruptly dropped the spoon she'd been stirring with. "Sorry…he was here?"

Leia nodded. "But why?" Beru asked.

"He wants…he says he wants to join the rebellion and…kill our father." Leia said slowly. "But I can't let him!"

Beru was silent for a long time. Then, she sat the spoon down and sat down at the table opposite of Leia. "I think it'd be good to join the Rebellion, but not if it means killing my father!" She continued.

"Leia, I can't tell you what to do, I wish that I could. All I can say is: you've got a young man here who loves you very much. If you want to go, then go. He'll understand."

_Understand? Han? Yeah, right. _Leia thought wryly. She could just hear the Corellian now…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You want to _what_?" Han shouted at her. "Have you gone mad?"

"Sit down and listen to me!" Leia shouted back at him. Chewbacca, who'd been sitting quietly watching the two argue, suddenly roared. "Chewie! Be quiet!" Han ordered. The Wookiee reluctantly settled back down. Han looked at Leia helplessly. "Why do you want to do this?"

"Because Luke's my brother, and I can't let him kill Vader." Leia said. "And don't try to change my mind, because it's made up. I'm leaving tonight."

"I wasn't going to object. I was wondering if the rebellion could use three new soldiers instead of one."

Leia stared at him. "Three?"

"C'mon, Princess. You don't really think I'm going to let you leave me? If you're going on this suicide mission, you'll need all the help you can get." Chewbacca woofed his Wookiee agreement.

Leia's heart soared. She knew there was a reason she loved him. He could be cocky and annoying as Threepio when he wanted to be. But then there was that side of him that was sensitive and loving. She leaned down towards him for a kiss. "Thank you."

That night, Leia, Han, and Chewbacca left the Lars homestead. Leia insisted on being quiet, in case Luke was still skulking about somewhere, and from what she'd told Han of their meeting the night before, Han was only too happy to agree. They'd been walking for about an hour, when they found a small hut, out on the Dune Sea. "I wonder what that is?" Leia wondered aloud.

Dawn was fast approaching, so Han said, "Let's go see."

The house was old, Leia saw, and it had been unoccupied for many years. She opened the door cautiously, for fear it might collapse. It was a simple home, with only a few modern technologies. Most of the technology she saw was of an older model, like something from the time before the Empire. She opened a chest, and pulled out a small, metal tube. "I don't believe it." She gasped.

"What?"

Leia ignited the lightsaber. It glowed a faint bluish green. "It's a lightsaber. My brother and father have ones like this! Han…this was a Jedi's house!"

Han rolled his eyes. He knew the stories of the Jedi. "Followers of that hokey religion?" He scoffed. "I thought we might have discovered something valuable."

Leia stared at him. "Han! The Jedi were the guardians of the Old Republic. They were wise and powerful, and…" She broke off then, suddenly silent.

"What?"

"They were all murdered by my father in the Jedi Purge." She finished softly.

"That's right." A familiar voice sneered.

Leia, Han, and Chewie whirled around. Lord Vader stepped out of the shadows. Han instantly went for his blaster, and pointed it at the Dark Lord. "Han, no!" Leia shouted.

Vader and Han stared at each other, until finally, the Corellian lowered his weapon. "Father, what are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing."

"Why did you come back?"

"Come back to what?"

Frustrated, Leia threw her arms out. "This! This place, me! I can't figure you out, father."

"I can't figure myself out, daughter. But you can tell me what you're doing here!"

"You left me on this desert!" Leia shouted. "And don't try to sugar coat it because Luke already tried. You abandoned me! And I want to know why!"

"I've never struck you, but you're pushing it!" Vader yelled back just as loud. "So shut your ungrateful mouth and listen to me! I'm not the man I used to be!"

"I don't believe you!"

"I could have killed you as soon as I saw you come in here." Vader pointed out. "But I didn't. I don't want to see you die, Leia. You're my only daughter."

Silence fell as father and daughter stared at each other. Finally, Leia asked quietly. "Why did you do it?"

Vader didn't answer right away. It wasn't because he didn't want to. He was struggling for the right words to say. "I did it to save your life. The Emperor would have had you killed if you'd stayed on the Death Star. I thought that if we put you on Tatooine, you'd stay out of trouble." He laughed a little bit. "But you don't know the meaning of 'stay out of trouble'. You get that from your mother."

It was the first time Leia had ever heard her father mention her mother. It was this more than anything that convinced her that her father wasn't going to harm her. "Father?"

"Yes?"

Without a word, Leia threw her arms around her father, and he returned the embrace, for the first time in her life. It was a special moment. "I'm not the man I used to be." He whispered. "I'll be the father I should have always been."

Han, however, wasn't swayed. "Leia, I don't trust him."

Vader looked over, seeming to notice Han for the first time. "Who is this?"

"This is Han." Leia said, breaking away from her father, and linking arms with him. "He's…"

"I'm her fiancé." Han interrupted.

Leia looked at Han in a mixture of shock and joy. "Do you mean it?"

"I mean it, Princess."

She embraced him tightly, and would have stayed there for a while, if her father hadn't been in the room. "It looks like I'm going to have to prepare for a wedding." Vader said, with mixed emotions. "But we have more serious matters. Palpatine is mad. He has to be dealt with."

"Luke came to see me." Leia said, shuddering. "He's trying to find the rebels so he can join them. He said he's going to kill the Emperor…and you. I mean I love my brother, but I'm frightened of him."

"He doesn't know that I've rejected the Emperor. He ran away before I did. All I want to do is find him, and fix any wrong feelings between us. I want my family whole again."

"So what are we going to do, Vader?" Han asked. "Find these rebels?"

"I presume that is our only option…I don't know why I came here. This house used to be my Master's. Obi-Wan Kenobi watched over Luke, before I came and I…" He didn't finish. Both Han and Leia could finish the sentence. _Before I killed him._

"But what we need is to be able to get close to the Emperor so we can…get rid of him." Vader continued.

"Vader? How do we know you're really going to help us?" Han said. "Because I still don't believe you. Call it a smuggler's instincts or something."

Vader looked directly at Han. "Call me Anakin, _son_."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was nightfall when Palpatine landed on Tatooine with ten thousand storm troopers. "Fan out." He ordered. "If you see my apprentice or any of his offspring, don't kill them. Set your weapons to stun, and bring them to me alive."

"Yes, sir." Each commander responded. And the storm troopers fanned out across the deserts.

As Palpatine looked out into the endless desert, he felt quite invincible.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"General." Wedge Antilles called. "Imperial ships have landed on the southern side of the planet."

"How many?"

"Some thousands."

"Prepare for ground assault, and prepare the transports to evacuate the planet. We may not have to, but I'd rather be prepared."

"Sir? What if Luke Skywalker is with them?"

"Then we have no choice but to flee."

General Rieekan stared out at the darkened desert. A dark feeling was creeping into his heart.


	10. Rebels

Luke knew as soon as he arrived that this was the place. The place where the rebels were hiding. It was a huge valley, and he stood right in the middle. The only problem was, there was nothing there.

Yet.

"Rebels!" He shouted. "I am Luke Skywalker, Sith, and now enemy of the Galactic Empire! Show yourselves, I know you're here!"

There was no reply.

"I wish to help you destroy the Emperor." Luke tried again. "And I won't hurt any of you, but if I have to force myself into your base, know that I will."

There was still no reply.

Luke sighed. Why did they always want to do it the hard way? He closed his eyes, and raised his arms to the heavens. All at once, the dust and dirt began to shake, and rise in the air. A loud roaring noise filled the air, but Luke shut it out of his head. A steel door began to appear on a hill. "Alright, alright!" A mechanical voice called over the din. "You may enter, but realize that you are being heavily watched and guarded."

Luke grinned. "Just get me an audience with Mon Mothma. She is your leader, as I hear."

He allowed the rock and dirt to fall gently to the ground as the steel door opened slowly. And Luke Skywalker, son of Darth Vader, entered the rebel base. "Don't move, or you're dead." A voice hissed as he walked through the doors, and was immediately surrounded by twenty rebel guards.

Luke laughed. "Wedge Antilles. The hero of the rebellion. I should have expected you to be here to welcome me."

Wedge never cracked a smile. "I'm not here to make jokes, Sith. I don't know what you're purpose for coming here is, but we don't play games. Hand over your lightsaber."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Slowly, never taking his eyes off of Wedge, Luke turned his lightsaber over. No matter. He could get it back anytime he wanted. "So now what?" he asked.

"Take him to the holding chamber." Wedge instructed the guards. "And we will meet with him later."

Luke allowed himself to be led away, but the grin never left his face. He knew, as well as Wedge, that metal walls could not contain a Sith. But he would wait, if he had to, to meet with those who could destroy the Emperor.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I can sense my son." Vader informed Leia and Han. "He is close."

"How close?" Leia asked tersely. After walking for nearly half of a day, her nerves were spent. She jumped at every imagined noise and movement, and she wanted to trust her father, but she couldn't help but be nervous around him. And now, she too could sense that they were getting close to Luke, and it was wearing her nerves even thinner.

"Less than a mile to the north."

"Look, I don't want to be the killjoy in this little group, but what exactly are we planning?" Han interrupted. "If I missed anything, please tell me, because if this is a plan so far, I'm not crazy about it."

Vader turned to his daughter. "Is he always like this?"

Leia forced a small laugh. "It takes some getting used to."

"There he is." Vader said suddenly. They stopped on a cliff.

Leia found herself looking down into a large valley. "But there is nothing there."

"Use your senses, daughter. Feel below the surface."

Leia struggled with herself. Then…"The rebels! He found the rebels!"

"Great, now so did we. But how do we get to them?" Han asked.

"Leia can do it." Vader looked to his daughter. "Go down into the valley, and call out to them to enter."

Leia didn't argue, but walked slowly down into the valley, tripping once. Han made a move as though he wanted to follow after her, but Vader held him back.

"Rebels!" Leia called out, feeling stupid to be shouting at nothing. "This is Leia Skywalker. You know me to be a peaceful person. I come to try and end this war. There are three others with me. You must let me in!"

"You are not the first Skywalker to cross our paths today." Snapped a mechanical voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. Leia looked around her, confused. "I know I'm not, but you also know that I'm not like the others of my family. Please, grant me entrance."

"This is Mon Mothma." A new voice said. "Do you swear that you are the true Leia Skywalker?"

"I am."

"Then it seems that we have no choice."

A great noise came from one of the walls of the valley, and Leia started as she saw the rock and dust crumble. Trembling, she motioned for Vader, Han, and Chewbacca to follow her into the dark confines of the rebel base.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Luke sat opposite of Generals Madine, Rieekan, and Dodonna, along with Wedge Antilles. The only person missing was Mon Mothma, who had excused herself only moments before. "I don't understand what you're asking of us." Dodonna said.

Luke rolled his eyes. "I'm asking to join the rebellion. I can't make it any plainer than that."

"I don't believe him." Wedge said. "Who could ever trust a Sith, and an Imperial agent as well?"

"It's '_former'_ Imperial agent." Luke told him smoothly.

"You aren't giving us any reason to trust you." Rieekan said. "All that we have is your word, and honestly, to me that has about as much worth as a Tusken's."

"What if I told you." Luke began. "That the Emperor is heading towards Belkadan right now. His Death Star is incomplete. You could rendezvous with him there, and with the plans to the Death Star that I could provide, you could destroy it, and defeat the Empire?"

There was silence following Luke's offer. The generals all looked at each other. Only Wedge Antilles seemed unmoved. "And how can we believe this?"

"Because it's true." Mon Mothma said, entering the room. She was a beautiful woman, approaching middle age, with short reddish brown hair and kind, intelligent eyes. "Skywalker is telling the truth."

"Mon Mothma." Rieekan acknowledged her. "I beg your pardon, but how do you know this?"

The regal woman didn't answer, but she merely moved out of the doorway to reveal Vader, Leia, Han, and Chewbacca. "It's Vader!"

Like Han had, Wedge drew his blaster, and immediately fired at the Sith. "No!" Mon Mothma screamed, but Vader calmly held up a hand and the bolts merely dissolved into his palm. "I'm here to discuss a peace to get rid of the Emperor. Do not force me to get rid of anyone else." He rumbled.

"Please, don't get him angry." Leia mumbled. "You don't want him angry."

Wedge glared at Vader, before slowly sitting back down. "Two Sith. Two! Discussing peace!" He muttered to nobody. "Skywalker, do you know these people?"

"We've…met before." Luke stared at his family and the two strangers. Mostly, he glared at the man who he knew was attracted to Leia. _I will destroy you._

Leia heard her brother whisper this in his head, and thought back to him,_ Luke, stop it. You're being an immature nerfherder._

Everyone else seemed oblivious to the exchange between the two. An uncomfortable silence stretched between the rebels, and the Skywalkers. Finally, Dodonna cleared his throat. "This is…unprecedented. Please, the generals will discuss what to do in private, and we will let you know."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Two hours later._

Wedge seethed in anger. The generals had allowed them all to stay! All of them! They were nothing but Sith spies! As soon as they could, they'd send word to the Emperor, and it'd be the death of all of them! He didn't trust any of them. Especially Luke. Luke was arrogant and sneaky. Only with the beautiful Leia did he sense any goodness. _But she's too occupied with that smuggler. _Wedge had recognized Han from some of the wanted posters he'd seen. What was the rebellion sinking to, trusting people like this?

_No. I have worked too hard to see this rebellion fall. I will see them all dead…or off of this planet._


	11. Kidnapped

Night came to the desert planet of Tatooine. But sleep was not on Luke's agenda. Concealed once again by his familiar dark hood, he slipped in and out of the shadows of the base. There were only a few guards, most of them too tired to do their jobs, so they dozed, making it easy for Luke to slip by them.

Luke glanced at the numbers on top of the corridors. _263…264…here it is!_

Luke ducked into hall 264. _Now to find Han…_

It was so quiet, one could have heard a pin drop. Luke felt the Force pulsing through him as he searched for Han's life-force…_here he is!_

Luke's hand snaked out to open the door…

…when footsteps began to echo down the corridor. Luke ducked back out of the hallway, and ducked down behind the control panel on the bridge. He peered over, however, to find Wedge Antilles, in full military uniform, leaving the base. _I wonder where he's going…_

_Damn! I'm stuck!_ He realized. It was midnight, and the guards were changing. These guards weren't tired. There was no way he was going to be able to get to Han this night. _Oh, well. Sleep well, dear Han. There will be another time._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wedge Antilles felt only the smallest shred of guilt as he snuck out of the base that night. But then, he'd had to give up feeling his emotions when he joined the rebellion. _And anyways, I'm only trying to preserve what we've fought for for years. And if that means…then so be it._

He crept slowly down the long halls, passing Mon Mothma's quarters and where the Skywalkers were sleeping. Wedge clutched the small transmission disk that had been delivered to him that afternoon.

"_What the hell is this?" Wedge muttered as the droid came beeping up to him. "Where did you come from?"_

_The R4 beeped at him. "Sorry, I don't speak droid." Wedge muttered. "Let's see if we can figure out where you come from."_

_The droid beeped. It knew what to do. Wedge sat down as a small man wearing a dark cloak appeared. "This is a message to the rebellion." The man said. Wedge gasped as he realized who it was. Emperor Palpatine!_

"_I know that you have been contacted, or have taken in several persons who are very dangerous: the Skywalker family. I don't know what you've heard or what they've said to you, but it is all a lie._

_  
"I'm as tired of this war as you are. I want nothing more but peace in this galaxy. If you turn over these people to me, I will call a truce, and allot ten systems for the rebels to live on. I have already landed on Tatooine, and I will be in the town of Mos Eisley, if any of you wish to contact or turn any of the Skywalkers over to me. If not, however, I will send my troops in and be forced to destroy you all."_

_The hologram faded out, and Wedge sat there in stunned silence._

All he was doing was preserving the rebellion. Wouldn't Dodonna or Rieekan do the same thing? He hadn't told them about the message, because they would surely not allow him to go alone. A horrible grimness had set over Wedge as he disappeared into the night.

He arrived at Mos Eisley near the middle of the night. The entire town was asleep, or so it appeared. He looked down a winding alley, only to find a blaster suddenly digging into his back. "Don't move, rebel." A voice hissed. "Are you the one with information about the Skywalkers?"

"I am."

"Then put this on," A dirty rag was thrust into his hands. "And follow me."

Wedge tied the rag over his eyes without question, the blaster digging into him provided the answer to any questions he might have. He felt the armor of a Storm Trooper scrape against his arms as he was brutally led away at blaster point.

Wedge lost all track of time. They walked for a long time; the only thing he could hear was the heavy breathing of the officer behind him. He was able to determine that there were indeed two of them, a trooper and an officer, but that was it.

Finally, they stopped, and the same creepy, deadly voice that had been on the hologram filled Wedge's ears. "Wedge Antilles. You've given us quite a chase, you know. How many of my TIE fighters did you destroy at the battle of Yavin? Nine, or was it ten?" Palpatine laughed maliciously. "I don't think a single human has ever done us so much damage...but I presume you're here to talk of more serious matters?"

"I want to know what will happen to the rebellion if I hand you the Skywalkers." Wedge said coolly. "Isn't one of them your apprentice?"

"Vader always did have a rebellious streak in him. And now it's led him to rebel against me. But it isn't he who concerns me, or even Luke. It's Leia that I want more than anything?"

"Leia? Why?" Wedge was taken aback. From what he'd seen, Leia was the most humane and compassionate one.

"She alone has the power to destroy the Empire. Deliver Leia Skywalker to me, and I will allow the rebellion to withdraw to the Outer Rim, and stay their in peace, and the war will be over."

"How do I know you'll do this?" Wedge wasn't stupid. "How do I know this isn't just an empty promise?"

"Well, you really don't have a choice, do you?" The Emperor said. "If you don't agree, you die now, and your pathetic rebels die too. If you agree, then you live to see another day."

"Where do I…take her?"

"Do you know the house out on the Dune Sea? It's abandoned. A Jedi used to live there, but nobody goes there anymore. Leave her there. And Wedge…don't think of backing out of this deal."

Without further warning, Wedge was hit on the back of the head, and knocked out cold.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**The next day**

Vader stood out in the corridor. His children had been taken to various posts to learn the basic tasks they were going to need if they were going to work for the rebellion. Nobody wanted anything to do with Vader, however, so he'd just been left to do whatever he wanted. Wedge had stopped by once, demanding once again to know what Vader was up to. But there was something different about Wedge, Vader noticed. He seemed nervous about something, but determined. Vader didn't press it, though. If he even asked Wedge for the standard time, he'd probably find himself thrown out of an airlock.

A single patroller guarded him. He stood at alert, never moving, barely even blinking. He'd been there for over a standard hour, and finally, Vader walked over to him. "What's your name?"

"Biggs." The guard still didn't move. "So, you're the bad guy?"

"I am?" Vader smiled. "Is that what Dodonna and the rest are saying?"

"Aren't you Darth Vader, though?"

"I guess that I used to be…not that anyone is giving me a chance to be anything else."

Biggs didn't say anything for a while, and then, "I knew your son. I grew up on this planet too. It was always me and him, and Deak, Windy…but that was before you came."

Vader didn't say anything. He remembered all too well the night he'd come for his son. The fire and smoke. If only he could take it back…

Vader sat down in a chair. "General Antilles doesn't think too highly of you." Biggs said.

"General, is he? Speaking of him, I haven't seen him in a few hours."

"He takes his job too seriously. I mean…I want this war to be over too, but the stress is gonna kill him, you know?"

"I know only too well."

Luke ran into the room, his eyes flashing. "Leia is missing. And Wedge is gone too."


	12. The Temptation of Princess Leia

A/N: I'm sorry this isn't getting updated as much as it used to…it's the last lil bit of school and my teachers are KILLING ME!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What the hell is this?" Han raged at the commanders. "How could you just let her vanish like that? Get every available man looking for her now!"

Like a man possessed, Han Solo paced up and down the battle room. Chewbacca and Vader stood off to the side, watching in silence. "Sir, with Imperial ships spotted in the system, it's going to be difficult to…" The commander started timidly.

"I don't care!" Han yelled. "Find her!"

"Solo." Vader spoke finally, his voice hinting a clear warning. "Use your mind. Think. Don't you dare believe you're the only person here who cares about Leia. Holding off the Emperor is…it's more important." Even Vader had to hold back a tear as his voice choked, and he thought about his daughter.

Han didn't say anything else. Luke stood glowering in a corner, watching Han. "Shut it, Solo. We're all stressed here." He growled. But watching the distraught Corellian, Luke felt his heart softening a little. Just a little. Han knew of Luke's deep hatred for him, but he was so heartbroken he didn't even care.

After three hours, nothing had changed. Han's pacing never stopped, he kept his silent vigil. Finally, he stomped his foot. "That's it. I can't take it anymore. I'm going after her."

"What?"

"You heard me. Come on, Chewie." Han grabbed a radar and went to leave, but Madine stopped him. "Solo, listen to me. We can spare half of our troops in two more hours to go look for her."

"That's not good enough. In two hours she may be dead." Han spat. "Who's coming with me?"

"I am." Luke said. He crossed over to Solo. "Don't think it's because I like you, Solo. But she's my sister, and you'll need all the help you can get. Madine, get out of our way."

"But…"

"Now."

Madine slowly edged out of the way when he saw the look on Luke's face. Luke, Han, and Chewie stormed out of the base. Chewie turned and offered an apologetic roar to the rebels. Vader sighed. "Children these days." And he turned and followed his son.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Leia moaned softly. Her nose itched. She tried to scratch it, but something bound her hands behind her. She opened her eyes. "Hello, Princess."

"Wedge?" Leia murmured.

"Yes."

She sat up slowly. Her arms were bound behind her back, and her ankles were tied together, but she managed it. She was back in the house where she'd found her father. Wedge sat on a small chair opposite of the house from her. "What happened?" She asked fuzzily.

"It's the end of the war, Princess. That's what it is." Wedge said softly. "I'm doing what I have to do to end this war."

"And what's that? What have you done to me?" Leia asked, her panic level rising.

"In order to end the war I had to…strike a deal with an Imperial."

"What…Imperial?" Leia's heart grew very cold, and she knew in her heart who he was talking about.

"Me." A new voice said, laughing. A voice that haunted Leia's dreams.

Emperor Palpatine stood in the doorway, the sheer image of a demon from hell. "It's been a while, young Skywalker. I have been expecting you. Wedge, leave us."

"But sir…"

"I said, leave us." Palpatine's whisper was more final than any scream, and Wedge slunk silently out of the house.

"What do you want from me?" Leia spat.

"Leia, you must know that neither your father nor your brother concern me anymore." Palpatine said. He sat down opposite her. "They are considered enemies of the Empire, and when found, will be dealt with as such. It's you that concerns me now. Join me, Leia, and I will spare them the pain of a slow death. I will make sure that their end will be swift and painless."

"You've always hated me." Leia hissed. "What's with the sudden interest in me now?"

"Think about it, girl! Vader always kept you from me because he knew of your potential if the darkness in you was awoken. He feared you would overthrow him, that's why he was going to choose Luke as his apprentice. He knows that Luke can be bent to his will, but you've proven to be headstrong and stubborn."

Tears stung Leia's eyes. "You're lying."

"Embrace the dark side. Let it fill you, pulse through you. I'm giving you a choice: embrace the power of the dark side, or embrace your own destruction."

Leia looked up at him slowly. She felt the evil that radiated off of him, and it nearly overwhelmed her. But then her father's words came to her mind.

_Leia, never let your fear take control of you. It will destroy you._

She thought, _I don't believe him. I'm stronger than this. _Filled with a sudden calm, she said grimly, "Kill me now, Palpatine, because I will never bow to you."

Palpatine drew himself up, and encouraged, Leia continued. "And neither will the rest of my family."

Rage etched Palpatine's face as he stood up, towering over Leia. "Then so be it, Skywalker. If you will not, then you will meet your destiny."

White hot blue bolts of lightning shot out of Palpatine's fingertips, and hurtled into Leia's body. Leia screamed in agony, unable to move because of her bindings. The bolts increased in intensity, until she fell into unconsciousness. Palpatine stood triumphant over her still form, and signaled on his commlink. "Get ready. Her family will be coming. Before the suns of this planet set, we will wipe out the Skywalkers."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Once outside the hut, Wedge Antilles broke out into a heavy sweat. _What have I done? I've betrayed her. He won't keep his promise._ The terrified look in her eyes haunted him. _Who knows what he'll do to her._

Wedge stopped dead. _Wedge Antilles, you are a member of the Rebel Alliance. Your purpose is to save lives, not destroy them. You have probably just destroyed her._

He started to run, as fast as he could back to the rebels. _What have I done? I was mislead by my own stupid wants, somehow I've got to make this right. _He had to find Vader immediately.


	13. Rescue

"What the hell do you want?" Han snarled. Wedge Antilles had just entered the rebel base, broken and bleeding and gasping for breath. He fell to his knees, and Han towered over him. "We know you took the Princess. Where is she?"

Wedge gasped, but no sound came out. "Tell us!" Han demanded.

"Wait." Vader commanded. He was annoyed. He was beginning to feel like nothing but a referee between Han and his son, and so his temper was short. He held out a hand over Antilles, and channeled Force energy into him. Luke glanced at his father. "I didn't know you could do that."

Vader didn't either. It had been a gamble, really. He hadn't used to Force for things like that in years. But he shrugged, "I always have." He kicked at Wedge. "Now get up."

Wedge got up uncertainly to his feet. Luke instantly grabbed him by the neck. "Where is my sister?" He demanded.

"Luke." Vader warned him.

Wedge looked at the three men, terror in his eyes. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean for this to happen…I lost control…"

"Stop your blubbering." Luke snapped. "Where is she?"

"With Palpatine."

Vader's heart grew cold. "It is as I feared. Why did you do it?"

"I wanted to…buy peace."

"With my sisters life?" Luke asked him, incredulous.

"Whatever it took, but I was wrong…I didn't trust any of you at first. Forgive me. I know who the real enemy is now. But I can tell you where she is."

"It's a trap." Luke growled.

"We have no choice." Vader argued. He turned to Wedge. "Tell us, Antilles. But if you lead us even the slightest bit astray, know that I won't hesitate to kill you."

Wedge gulped. "I heard Palpatine telling his subordinates to set a course for Yavin."

"Then Yavin it is." Han said. "And we need to hurry, for Leia's sake."

"We need to have a plan of action." Luke snapped at Han. "Instead of just barging in to rescue her. This isn't some smugglers den we're trying to get into."

Han snarled, "I'd like to see you sneak into Jabba's palace undetected. It might wipe that smirk off of your face." He stepped forward, reaching for his blaster, but Chewbacca pulled him back. The two men glared vibroblades at each other.

Vader cleared his throat. "That's enough out of you two. Maybe if you used your heads you'd put aside your hatred and actually do something useful. Now listen. Palpatine isn't stupid, but neither is he ingenious. He thinks that I've betrayed but him if I brought in three important prisoners, let's say, my son, and the two most notorious smugglers in the galaxy, I'm not saying I'll be welcomed back with open arms, but it should allow me to move through the Death Star with minimal suspicion."

"And what about us?" Han interrupted. "Excuse me, your mighty Sithness, but I don't think we'll do any good locked in a cell."

"If you'd shut up and listen," Luke snarled. "You'd know we won't stay in the cells. I was given a set of keys that'll open any door when I was going to become the next Sith apprentice." He brandished the keys out of his utility belt. "All we'll need to do is disguise ourselves and we can move through the Death Star however we want."

"It's going to be risky." Vader cautioned. "And I worry for you two, if you can't get along, you might bring this mission to failure."

Han looked at Luke. "Look, Skywalker. We've got to call a truce. For Leia's sake." He held out his hand.

Luke hesitated. "You know that this doesn't change anything."

"The feeling's mutual."

Slowly, the two men shook hands. They let go extremely quickly.

"Good. Now let's go." Vader commanded.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Leia struggled against the binders that bound her hands behind her back. All that she succeeded in doing was cutting her own wrists, and feeling her own blood between her fingers. For three hours, all she'd seen was the too small confines of the cell Palpatine had thrown her into on the Death Star. She didn't know where they were headed, and she was confused. Palpatine was not making any sense. Why hadn't he just killed her, or left her to die?

She gave up on trying to free herself reluctantly, and sat down. She closed her eyes, and called on the Force to heal her. Her knowledge of the Force was very limited, but she knew that she couldn't afford to go into a full trance. She didn't really need one, anyways, but she felt she needed to stay conscious at all times and be ready for anything.

Two hours later, the door to her cell opened. Three storm troopers came in. "What do you want?" She asked harshly.

"It's us!"

"What?"

The one to the far right pulled off his helmet. "Han!" Leia gasped. Han grinned at her, and undid her binders. She threw her arms around Han and kissed him. But she opened her eyes, and saw Luke glaring at her, and she pulled away. "Come on, let's go." Luke said harshly.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Two hours earlier._

Vader piloted his imperial shuttle into the docking bay of the Death Star. "Well, look who's come home." Palpatine mused to himself as he watched from the throne room. "Admiral Piett, bring him to me."

"Yes, My Lord." Piett bowed, and left the throne room.

Vader, Luke, Han, and Chewbacca were greeted by fifty stormtroopers, and Admiral Piett. "Welcome back, Lord Vader." Piett said smoothly. "And these people are?"

"Prisoners of the Empire." Vader rumbled. "My son, Luke Skywalker, and the smugglers Han Solo and Chewbacca. I hope that the Emperor will take them as an offering of forgiveness. I have seen how wrong I was."

"Well, we must be grateful for that." Piett said smoothly. "Come, the Emperor is waiting."

"No." Vader objected. "My prisoners. They are not worthy to see the Emperor's face. Let me take them to the detention center first."

"It is the Emperor's direct order that he sees them." Piett said icily.

"I don't see my Master here. If he wishes to see them, then I will certainly retrieve them for him, but as for now, get out of my way." Vader motioned to three storm troopers to guard them. "Take them to the detention block. I will see the Emperor personally." His eyes glared into the prisoners.

Luke, Han, and Chewbacca were led away by the troopers. As soon as everything was clear, they turned on their captors and knocked them out. "Let's hope this works." Han muttered as they switched clothes with the storm troopers. "Be quiet!" Luke ordered. "The less we speak, the better."

"Of course, Your Sithness." Han said sarcastically.

"Look, I lived on this station for years. I know all of its little secrets. So when I say be quiet, I mean it."

Chewbacca woofed at Han, and he reluctantly backed down. "Do we even know what cell she's in?"

Luke checked a chart on the door. "2187, block AA23."

"Let's go."

They managed to find her cell without any trouble. "Please, please be right." Han prayed. Luke punched in the access code and the door slid open. And there she was. "Who are you?" She demanded harshly.


	14. Dodonna and Jade

"We've got to get out of here." Han said. "Where's Vader?" Han peeped over the corner into the next corridor nervously. "Any minute now, the storm troopers are going to figure out where we are and make us all dead."

"He's here too?" Leia asked. She clutched Han's arm fearfully, looking around.

Luke nodded deftly. He was trying to remember the easiest way out of the detention center without alerting the whole station that they were here. "Come on, this way." Luke pointed down a long hall, just hesitating long enough to think, _I hope I'm right!_

Luke's commlink suddenly started blinking. He glanced at the others, before ducking out of the corridor back into Leia's cell. "Hello?" He whispered.

"Luke." Vader's voice whispered over the communicator. "I don't have much time. Just listen. Get them all off of the Death Star, and leave me to deal with the Emperor alone."

"But…"

"Listen! I'm in the turbolift to go meet with him now. This is my destiny, yours lies elsewhere. Take them far away, The Empire has lived its' last day. May the Force be with you."

"May…may the Force be with you, Father." Luke managed to say. The commlink went dead. Luke's hand was shaking, the reality of what was happening hit him hard. If his father was killed, there would truly be no way to defeat the Emperor. Luke knew that he was no match for Palpatine. At that moment, he felt as defenseless as a baby Jawa.

He stepped back out of the cell. "Where were you?" Leia asked him.

"Never mind." Luke said harshly. "Come on, we have to move."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Master, you must believe me." Vader insisted yet again. "I would never betray you. I would rather die."

"Then why," Mused Palpatine. "Did you directly disobey my orders, steal a TIE fighter, and practically run away?"

"Because I knew that my son would be a threat to us." Vader said patiently. "I knew that he would come with me willingly if he believed I had left your service. Once I had him alone, it was easy to overpower him and bring him back. Believe me Master, my intentions have only been good for the Empire."

Vader had been led to the throne room, where Palpatine spent most of his time, gazing out into space. The space that he had conquered. Vader was kneeling on the ground before the Emperor, begging for his life. Vader dared to look up.

"Then tell me what you have learned." The Emperor said coldly. "Surely you came into contact with the rebellion?"

Sensing the Emperor's test, Vader thought quickly, "I did indeed meet with the leaders of the rebellion. They have set their base on the planet of Ryloth, near Tatooine."

"Ryloth is sparsely populated. They should not be easy to find…if you are telling the truth."

"I am, Master."

Palpatine said nothing for a long time. He turned his chair around, so he was facing the endless depths of space, away from Vader. "It is a pity that I cannot believe you."

Vaders' heart grew cold. "What?"

"Behold, my informant." Palpatine's evil laughter radiated through the room as General Dodonna stepped out of the shadows where he'd been hiding. His face was grim.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come on." Luke called. "As soon as we get across this bridge we'll be in the main hangar, and we can get out of here."

"What about Father?" Leia asked, panting heavily trying to keep up with him. They stopped at a chasm so deep that she couldn't see the bottom.

Luke hesitated. He hadn't told Leia about the message from Vader. "He can take care of himself." He finally said coldly. He punched in a code on the keypad, and the bridge began to expand.

Leia looked at her brother in disbelief. "I was beginning to think you were changing, Brother." She said slowly and sadly. "But I guess that I was wrong."

Luke suddenly paused. Something didn't feel right. He sensed somebody through the Force, someone he hadn't felt in a long time. Leia and Han had reached the bridge. Suddenly, Luke recognized who he sensed. And…something was wrong…

_Wait a second…_

"Watch out!" Luke yelled. He threw Leia out of the way, deliberately ignoring Han, hoping that the assassin would take care of Han for him. Han had barely enough time to push Chewbacca out of the way and dive away himself before an explosion rocked the ship, detonating the bridge that, if Luke hadn't sensed her, they would have been on. "I know you're here!" He yelled. "Show yourself!"

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Leia, Han, and Chewie looked on fearfully at the Sith standing before the ruined bridge, smoke whirling around his body. Finally, a red haired young woman stepped out from behind a pole, her face a mask of fury. "Luke Skywalker." She hissed. "I should have known."

"Mara Jade. It's been a long time."


	15. A love that was lost?

A/N: dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn we're getting down to the final chapters! I'm so excited!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You know this girl?" Leia asked incredulously. She eyed the girl with extreme dislike.

"We go way back." Luke said grimly. "I haven't seen her in years."

Mara Jade snarled like a feral wildcat, and reached for a blaster that was pinned to her side. But in one fluid moment Luke had her pinned against the wall, his hand firmly around her wrist. "Drop it, Jade." He said softly. "Don't make me snap your wrist. I don't want to hurt you."

Reluctantly, she dropped her blaster. Luke turned back to the others. "She is the Emperor's Hand. His personal assassin."

"And of far more use to him than you ever were, Farmboy." She hissed.

"But then why have I never met her?" Leia demanded.

"Because she lives a life of almost complete seclusion except when she goes on missions. Considering that you never go on missions…"

Despite the hatred that flowed from Jade, Leia knew her brother better than he realized, and she could sense the feelings he had for her. Leia was amazed. Was it possible that her brother was able to feel love for somebody? "So what do we do with her now?" Leia asked.

"She'll have to come with us." Luke said. "We can't let her go now. She could go straight to Palpatine and tell him we're here."

Han looked uneasy. "I don't know, having an Imperial assassin with us doesn't exactly make me feel safe."

"Well, would you rather her run on the loose where you don't know where she is?" Luke pointed out.

Chewbacca woofed his opinion. Han scowled. "Fine. Now, can we go already?"

Leia suddenly stopped. "Something's wrong. Father's in trouble."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Master, I don't understand."

"You can stop calling me 'Master' Anakin." Palpatine snarled. "You are nothing more than a liar. I should never have trusted you, and now you're going to die."

Dodonna stepped forward. His eyes were lined with red. Anakin stepped back unconsciously as Dodonna extended his hand. "Behold me new apprentice." Palpatine announced. Force-lightning shot out of Dodonna's hand and enveloped the former Sith. The chamber grew eerily quiet, except for the unrelenting sound of Anakin's screams.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"We have to find him! He's dying, I can feel it!" Leia cried.

"Good." Jade smirked.

"Mara! This isn't a good time to be mad at me!" Luke snapped.

"Why do I get the feeling these two knew each other better than they're admitting?" Han muttered.

"Look. Father contacted me and told me to get you out." Luke said. "So we're going."

"NO!" Leia screamed. "I'm not leaving him here! I can't! You can go if you want but I'm going to save him!"

"Sorry, Your Sithness, but I'm with her." Han jerked his head in Leia's direction. "Come on, Chewie."

The three turned and ran into the opposite direction. Mara looked at Luke. "So what now, Farmboy? Surely you aren't going to leave your only sister to face the Emperor alone like you left me?"

Luke hesitated. The good he'd always felt in Leia, the warmth that he'd always wanted, but could never admit it…was he going to turn away from her now?

No.

"Mara, I'm sorry about what happened all those years ago. I never meant to hurt you." He hesitated. "Even though I chose being a Sith, I guess that there's a part of me that still regrets that choice."

"Luke…I'm sorry about everything." Mara whispered. "I guess I've just been…jealous that you were chosen to be the apprentice over me."

Luke enveloped Mara into a tight embrace. "Now, let's go."

"Like I really have a choice?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It didn't seem possible for the bolts to increase in intensity, but they did. Anakin twisted and writhed on the floor, but even the Force seemed lost to him. He was truly helpless. Suddenly though, the electricity stopped and the Emperor's voice floated into Anakin's barely conscious mind. "How does it feel, Anakin? To know that you have been replaced?"

"You're making…a mistake." Anakin managed to gasp.

"How?" Palpatine laughed. "I seem to be the one still standing on my feet."

"Yes." Anakin agreed. "But there are…five standing…behind you."

The Emperor whirled around. Dodonna even looked up to see Leia, Han, Chewbacca, and yes, Luke and Mara Jade standing at the entrance to the turbolift.

"Let him go, Palpatine." Luke called. "And prepare to die."

"Very well. Then let the games begin."


	16. A new beginning

_Leia, help Father._ Luke told his sister mentally. _Let Mara and I deal with Palpatine._

_**Are you sure she'll fight against him?**_

_She will._

Luke ignited his lightsaber. The red blade glowed in the dim light, illuminating his face. Mara ignited hers too, and with a malicious cry they both charged at Palpatine. Palpatine snarled, and drew a lightsaber of his own. They met in a malicious crossfire, illuminating the Emperor's face in a hellish glare.

Han motioned his head at Chewbacca, and the two charged Dodonna, blasters out. But Dodonna only smiled wickedly. "Welcome, Solo!" He greeted him mockingly. And then he hurled out more Force-lightning at Han, who stood there quite unprotected…

…only to be blocked by another lightsaber, only this one glowed a bluish green. "I don't think so, Dodonna." Leia whispered. "I won't lose him again."

The lightning crackled as it was absorbed in the lightsaber. She lunged forward, lightsaber flashing. Dodonna only had time to take a single step back before both of his hands were sliced neatly off. Dodonna screamed in agony as he fell to the ground, cradling his severed arms. "Stay with him, Han." She said. "Help him."

"I love you." Han said softly.

"I know. Now go!"

She left Han with Dodonna and raced to Anakin at full speed. He lay in the same position he'd been in when he saw them come, and his breathing was very faint. She knelt down beside his body. He didn't move. "Father!"

Anakin's eyes fluttered open slowly. "Leia…my daughter…"

"Stay with me, Father." She begged. "I can heal you." She held her hands out over his body.

"No." Anakin said forcefully. "It's too late for me. Leia, I'm dying. I can feel it."

Leia's heart sank. "Father, I won't leave you!" She said passionately.

Anakin managed to shake his head. "Leia, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I ever put you through. You are so much like your mother. You have so much spirit, so much good…"

He trailed off. His eyes began to stare out into nothing. "Good-bye." He gasped so softly that Leia strained to hear him. And then it was over. Anakin Skywalker was dead, and Leia sobbed when she felt his death through the Force.

She looked up bitterly at Luke and Mara still battling the Emperor. They both were strong, but Luke was tiring visibly. His blows rained down weaker and weaker against Palpatine. Mara pushed him out of the way and began a violent assault against Palpatine, and for the first time, he spoke. "Why, Mara? Why are you repaying me for everything I've done for you like this?"

"Because you kept me from him." Mara growled. "And it was only tonight when _on your orders_ I tried to take his life that I realized the depth of my feelings for him was still there. You couldn't change it, and I won't ever let you try again."

The Emperor took his free hand and reached out to the Force, and pushed Mara against a wall. She collapsed, unconscious. Then he turned and in a single stroke, stabbed Luke in the leg.

Luke screamed in unparalleled agony and fell to the ground. He gritted his teeth in pain and clutched the wound tight. The Emperor stood above him triumphantly. "Young fool. Your father should have listened to me when I told him that you were nothing but Hutt slime."

He raised his lightsaber above his head, poised for the kill…

When Leia Skywalker sprang up from behind, driving her lightsaber deep into the Emperor's back. His lightsaber shorted out and fell to the ground. He gasped once, twice, and then the life left him. The tremor of his death rocked the room, knocking Leia to her knees beside him. She bowed her head, panting heavily. _It's over. It's over, we did it._

Over to the side, Mara stirred and groaned and rubbed her head. She opened her eyes slowly. "Luke!" She screamed, running to his side. "Farmboy, don't you dare leave me again!"

Luke's eyes fluttered open. "Mara…I'll live, my love."

Han and Chewbacca walked over. "Congratulations, Your Worship." He said.

Leia turned to him, her face somber. "You know what?" She said, stepping towards him.

"What?"

Leia's face suddenly broke out into a grin. "I love you!" She yelled, and leapt into his arms, kissing him. Han's surprised quickly melted away as he kissed her back, and when they finally broke away, they looked down at Luke. But Luke only grinned softly. "Congratulations, Solo." He smiled. "Congratulations."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_The next day_

The funeral for Anakin Skywalker was small. Han and Leia, Luke and Mara, Chewbacca, C-3PO and the Lars couple were the only people who watched as Anakin's body was set onto a funeral pyre, and set on fire. The smoke rose into the heavens outside the small hut on Tatooine where Obi-Wan Kenobi had lived. The twin suns were setting, and Leia felt the gentlest breeze brush through her hair. She turned slightly.

Han noticed this. "Is something wrong?"

Leia shook her head. "No. Everything is going to be okay."

As the suns finally set and night came to Tatooine, Leia could almost swear she saw the faint outline of Anakin in the distance, like a guardian angel watching benevolently.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Three months later_

"I now pronounce you husbands and wives. You two may now kiss the brides."

Luke and Han lifted the veils off of their brides and kissed them. Naboo flowers fell gently against their heads in the cool breeze. Once Leia had found out that their parents had been married on Naboo, it had seemed the perfect place to get married.

The two couples broke apart, and Luke and Leia hugged each other tightly for the first time in their lives. The new Emperor and Empress then turned out to face the people assembled to witness the unions.

Mon Mothma, Generals Rieekan, Antilles, and Madine stood at the very first row, tears in their eyes. After they'd been contacted by Leia and been told about the death of the Emperor, they'd agreed to dissolve the Rebellion and were all now members of the new Imperial Senate under Emperor Luke and Empress Leia Skywalker. The two siblings were sharing the powers of the Emperor, and sharing their power with the Imperial Senate.

But what made Leia happiest was when her brother reached out to shake Han's hand. Han broke out into one of his infamous Solo grins and enveloped the new Emperor into a full embrace. The shock melted off of Luke's face in an instant, and he grinned too. Then Han turned back to Leia.

"I love you." Han whispered.

"I know."

_**Finis.**_

A/N: Awww it's over! I'm so sad. I don't know if I'm going to start another SW story or not but I hope that you enjoyed this one!


End file.
